


【半兽化ABO影成车】有操哭欧欧西【慎入】

by Satoooooshi3104



Category: Arashi (Band), 山组 - Fandom, 翔智
Genre: M/M, Multi, 半兽化ABO, 双a, 狼影/猫成
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satoooooshi3104/pseuds/Satoooooshi3104





	【半兽化ABO影成车】有操哭欧欧西【慎入】

今天的成濑领格外地想做，想做得不得了。

诚然他是个alpha，影山也是个alpha。不过在成濑看来，既然在一起了，他也不介意做下面那个。

今天不是成濑的发情期，所以并不是生理上的需求驱动他今天在床上格外主动。

那么原因究竟是什么呢？

被从进门开始就盯着自己一言不发开始脱衣服并走近的成濑领推到沙发上的时候，影山是有些摸不着头脑的。

纠缠着亲吻的间隙，影山喘着气，厮磨着成濑的脸颊轻声问：“今天怎么了？”

成濑还是没说一个字，又把带着花香的水润双唇覆上来，缠他的舌尖，任色情的唾液在两个人的口腔里流转。

影山平素里是个理性非常的人，他习惯搞清楚状况再去实施行动。然而他对于成濑领的百合花香的信息素，向来毫无招架之力。

家里的猫咪难得任性，当然是顺着他啦。

影山用一只手的手指轻轻揉弄抚摸成濑头顶早耐不住冒出来的黑色猫耳，尽情释放着自己白玫瑰的信息素，任由他亲吻吮吸自己的喉结。影山的喉间吐出难耐的热息的同时，他感受到成濑的猫耳也颤抖着，一条细长的毛茸茸的猫尾从袖口钻进去，一圈圈缠绕上他有力的小臂。

成濑一颗一颗解开影山衬衫的衣扣，他在影山的锁骨处狠狠吮吸出一个紫红的印子，末了还咬了一口，湿热的舌头才心满意足地从锁骨向下滑去。他未在影山线条优美的胸膛上多做停留，而是直奔主题。

成濑一早便脱得下半身只剩下一条灰色平角裤，堪堪包住圆润性感的臀部，而身上的白衬衫还未来得及脱下，仅是解开了上方的几个扣子，半挂在身上，比影山精瘦一些的肩头露出来，胸膛大敞着，红润挺立的乳首影影约约从白色衬衫下透出来。

影山喘着热气低下头，俯视的角度甚至让他能从衬衫里面直望见那灰色平角裤包覆着的阴茎。这样的风景不可谓是不刺激了。他感觉自己本就勃起的阴茎更是硬挺了几分。

成濑领跪坐在沙发面前，脸颊前便是影山的西装裤链。影山的一只手还盖在成濑脑袋上，因为体位变低，原本缠着影山手臂的尾巴，变成晃来晃去地用尾巴尖一下下轻打在影山的手背上。成濑的两只手放在影山的大腿根上，让影山把腿打得更开。他没有用手，而是将脸贴上去，用牙齿慢慢地拉开影山的裤链。灼热的鼻息不停地喷洒在影山的阴茎上，成濑听到头顶的喘息又急促了一瞬。

当成濑小心翼翼用嘴拉开影山内裤边缘时，阴茎几乎是弹在了他脸上。这下子，灼热的呼吸不再隔着布料，直直包裹着影山的阴茎。成濑的舌头从他的根部直向上滑到顶端，舔弄了几下马眼便毫不含糊地将影山的阴茎含进了灼热的口腔。

“哈……”一声舒服的叹喟从影山的嗓中发出。

成濑很少给影山口交，可能是单纯的不喜欢，影山也没怎么要求过他。毕竟做爱这种事要的是两个人都舒坦，再加上影山自己也没有什么乱七八糟的癖好，因此向来是成濑怎么舒服他就怎么来。

成濑一系列反常的举动更是让影山不解了，他不太清楚成濑今天发生了什么，只知道成濑今天回来得早了很多，一回来就一言不发地把自己推在沙发上。

影山以前是个执事，被前任主人辞退后遇到了成濑领，后来就成了成濑领的执事。一切的一切仿佛都是水到渠成，照顾成濑的起居，喜欢上成濑，和成濑确定恋人关系……。只是这一切都在成濑淡然神情之下顺利进行，顺利到让影山觉得不太真实。

“你也该独立一下吧。”吉本边喝着酒边吊儿郎当地对影山说。

“独立？”

“比如有一套自己的房子，搬出去住。距离产生美，信我。”

“我有储金，足够独立，他想要什么我都能给他。为什么一定要搬出去住？”

“唉一一”经验丰富的吉本老师一脸恨铁不成钢地放下手中的啤酒，“让他知道知道和你保持距离是什么滋味儿，那不就能看到他对你真正的心意了吗？”

“……”虽然有些心机，但无法否认这的确有些道理。

“成濑那样的人，不用点手段是没办法让人安心的。”

“这是什么话……”

“听我的，赶紧买套房。一一记得买大一点的，最近我和阿径也想改善改善条件。”

“在下就是把房间空给流浪猫狗也不会有你的容身之地。”

“你！”

不过不可否认，这个办法也许是会起效的。影山最近边犹豫边考虑着买房的事情。

不等他考虑出什么结果出来，成濑今天这一出倒是彻底打乱了影山的心思。

就在成濑吞吐着他的阴茎快要让他射了的时候，成濑停止了动作，吐出他的同时舔了舔自己唇边唾液。

“影山，尾巴出来了。”

成濑伸手去抚他的狼尾，拨弄那厚实的皮毛。

即将到达顶点却突然被冷落的滋味儿可不好受，影山轻抬成濑的下巴，让他的视线对上自己。

“今天到底怎么了？”拇指指腹按压在那双饱满水润的唇上，随着成濑配合地微张口腔，影山的指腹又轻轻抵在他因兽化而锋利起来的虎牙上。

成濑的眼睛依旧平静地像是深秋的潭水。

“现在不能射。”成濑伸舌舔着影山的手指。

“……”

“要射在我的里面。”

影山的手顿住了。

“这是主人的命令，听清楚了吗？”

“……”

“回答我。”成濑的眼中隐约有一丝恼怒。

“……是。”

天知道，这样的成濑领让影山有多兴奋。

 

“啊…啊……呜……”

“主人，你的尾巴根很硬哦。”

在高速而猛烈的抽插中，成濑的尾巴毛完全炸开了。根部硬梆梆的，被影山修长的手握住，又引起了后穴一阵紧缩，尾巴颤巍巍地缠绕在影山的手臂上绞紧。

“唔……太紧了，”影山伏下身，让私处贴合得更加紧密，“这样可没办法好好灌满了啊，主人。”

跪趴在床上的成濑领被操得腰肢酥软，整个人早就软趴趴地瘫下去，仅仅靠影山锁在腰间的手支撑着。体内的那根不知道射了几次，依然坚挺不懈地维持着高速的进出，每一下都重重顶在alpha们受孕率极低的生殖腔口的软肉上。

“放松点……”说着，影山可没管成濑有没有放松，更是顶撞得更加猛力。

“啊！呜嗯……不……”每一下都准确地撞在那条缝隙上，成濑除了更加剧烈地颤抖和发出软兮兮的呻吟之外，什么也来不及想。

“不行啊……我还没有全部射给你呢。”影山握紧了成濑的尾巴根，感觉到他尾巴上的毛贴在自己的手臂炸开，又不断颤抖着。“你想射在那里面的吧？”

“怎么…啊！呜…进、进得去啊！啊！不要了呜…”成濑的眼前雾蒙蒙的一片，眼睛已经哭得红肿了起来，不断发出夹着哭腔的叫声。

“不试试怎么知道呢……”影山脸上身上的汗液滴下来打在成濑的背上，“试试让你……嗯……怀上我的宝宝吧……”

影山把边哭边叫的成濑转过来面对自己，阴茎在后穴里转动带来的快感让成濑又哭软了腰。

“为了宝宝，你也得做点努力啊……”

影山揽着成濑，让他坐在自己跨上，自己则半躺下去。骑乘的体位让阴茎进入得更深了，完全抵在那块软肉上。让成濑不得不抽泣着用双手抵在影山的腹肌上，将酸软酥麻的腰努力抬起一点，好缓解过于强烈的快感。

“不……不行的……”眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地滑下来打在影山身上，成濑的声音颤抖黏软得不成样子。

影山没有动，他仅仅是等着。成濑直立着的耳朵和缠绕着他手臂的尾巴，充分说明了成濑身体的渴求。影山要等，等成濑自己索要他。他唯一所做的，就是更加无所忌惮地释放自己的信息素。

“呜……”被一阵阵侵略性意味的白玫瑰信息素包围的成濑，自己的百合花信息素也泛滥得不成章法，让埋在体内的阴茎又涨大了几分。

成濑的前面后面都沾满了黏糊糊的液体，有自己的精液也有影山的，还有自己后穴泛滥的肠液。

成濑领这二十几年来，头一次觉得自己完全没有一个alpha的样子。身为一个没有任何身体缺陷的正常alpha，被另一个alpha操到止不住抽噎，这事说出去，他还能在律师界混下去吗？

手臂因为长时间支撑而酸软颤抖，后穴并没有因为停止了疯狂的动作而好受，反而涌上一股瘙痒，肠液更是泛滥得一塌糊涂，再次润湿了体内的阴茎，更加方便的进出。紧贴着阴茎的肉壁渴望着更多的摩擦，渴望着疯狂的顶撞。

“领，你现在要怎么做？”显然，影山也不见忍得轻松多少，他的双手扶上成濑的腰，在那块敏感的软肉上揉捏，让成濑更加颤抖了起来。

成濑憋着眼泪，稍微抬起了一点屁股，阴茎抽离了一些，缓慢的摩擦让肉壁更加火热。之后任由重力带动身体下落，重重地顶在生殖腔口。令人满足的快感让成濑挺直了腰，颤抖着后穴射了出来。

“呜嗯一一”

“嗯……”炽热的肉壁绞紧了阴茎，让影山发出了满足的喟叹。“领……还不够的吧……”

肉壁难耐的渴求让成濑肆意地扭动着腰肢，而影山也配合着他挺动着腰，一下下撞入他最敏感的地方。

“啊！啊……再快点……嗯到、到里面……呜啊！”

“如您所愿……”

成濑半跪着，腿部大开，颤着大腿根任由影山极速地进出，一下下顶入那个深处的缝隙。这让成濑完全不受控制地绞紧了后穴，整个人瘫软在影山身上。

“啊呜……啊！一一要坏掉了……啊！一一”

顶弄的力度一下比一下重，最后直直顶开了生殖腔，将精液一股脑地射了进去。而成濑也不受控制地狠狠蜷起了身子，抓着床单的手紧到发白，肉壁极致地收缩榨出了影山的所有精水。

“……全部都给你了哦……”影山贴在成濑的耳边悄声说着。

成濑只是双手攀在影山的肩头，抽搭搭地掉眼泪。尾巴不再紧锁着影山，却没有松开，而是软软地缠覆在影山的手臂上。

影山双手提起成濑的腰身，软下来的阴茎退出成濑的身体，成濑的后穴不由自主地紧缩起来，却挡不住满当当的精液从那唯一的洞口处流出来，画面十分淫乱刺激了。

影山在成濑的身体里射了六七次，把成濑的小腹都撑的有些鼓。

成濑缩着肩抽泣，脸上的泪痕干了又湿。

影山也觉得自己做的太过火，正想说几句好话安慰安慰他，却听到成濑抽抽嗒嗒地在他耳边说：“你是我的……”

“……”说起来，今天一系列的发展都让影山抓不到头绪，“领，你今天究竟怎么了？”

“你是我的……我不准你走……”

“我一一”影山难得见成濑这样对他说如此占有欲的话语，一时不知是惊愕于成濑所说的内容，还是感动于爱人的心意。“我什么时候说过要走啦？”

“阿径告诉我你在找房子，还说你不是要走……”

“我……不是……那是……”

“你是我的，不准你离开我……呜……”成濑抽噎着又开始掉眼泪，连耳朵都委屈得耷拉了下来。

“我不会离开你的。”见恋人哭得伤心，影山内疚得心都要碎了，连忙双手捧着成濑的脸颊给他擦眼泪，一下又一下地亲吻他的鼻尖、额头。

“在一起的时候你也这么说……”

“那我给你咬一口好不好？不要生气了，影山永远不会离开成濑领的。”影山去亲吻他红肿的眼睛，吻走他脸上的泪水。

“啊呜一一”成濑领毫不客气地咬了一口影山的狼耳朵。

“你要是敢离开我，我就把你的耳朵咬掉！”

“好好好……影山永远不会离开成濑领的。”

 

“阿径，你这招管用吗？”

“对付我哥，够用了。”

“嗯……可惜新房子是没着落咯。”

“我养你，要什么房子。”

“阿径一一”

“滚开，别吵我开锁。”


End file.
